


Five times Jack wishes Daniel's a girl

by whimsicalwhims



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwhims/pseuds/whimsicalwhims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can count on one hand the number of times he's wished that Daniel was a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Jack wishes Daniel's a girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the challenge [prompt 1.05](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/2229.html)  
> Archive Rights: No. Please do not take this story and post it elsewhere.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters and situations depicted on the show. No profit is being made from this and no infringement is intended.

_1\. When Jack finally, for the first time, notices Daniel._

Carter’s telling General Hammond about the latest cool new technological discovery that they found, and this time Jack’s disinterest isn’t feigned. He has more important things to think about than the remains of a dead civilization, because Daniel smiled at him when they were on that planet and Jack’s world did a complete 180.

Daniel’s hanging on Carter’s every word now, occasionally nodding his head in agreement. Jack knows that he’s making Daniel feel uncomfortable, but he just can’t make himself stop staring. So Jack keeps his hands busy, tapping his pen on the table, because he can only imagine what the reaction would be if he reached over and brushed Daniel’s hair out of his eyes. 

Jack knows that he can’t go through the gate like this. He can’t go through the gate with _Daniel_ , not like this. Something is going to have to give.

Jack knows women. He knows how to flirt and how to impress. But this, with Daniel? Jack doesn’t even know where to begin.

 

_2\. When Jack want to tell everybody, “Daniel is MINE!”_

So this is jealousy.

It’s a poorly kept secret that Davis is gay, so it’s only natural for Jack to be cautious when Davis starts spending so much time with Daniel. Neither Jack or Daniel can afford raising suspicions about their own relationship. 

But there is no logical reason for why Davis has to stand so fucking close to Daniel and look at him as though he’s the best thing since sliced bread. Daniel tells Jack that Davis is just doing his job, but Jack knows a seduction attempt when he sees one.

Jack wants to go over there, push Davis away, put his arms around Daniel and kiss him. Just so there weren’t any doubts that Daniel is Jack’s. But he can’t, since technically their relationship doesn’t exist.

Don’t ask, don’t tell. Today is one of those days when Jack would like to tell the establishment where they can shove their regulations. But then he would have to give up going through the gate.

 

_3\. When Jack has to introduce Daniel to his parents._

This is awkward. Jack’s parents have never really mastered the art of calling ahead. They live all the way over in Chicago, so Jack is so not buying the “we were just in the neighborhood excuse.” 

Jack’s parents are waiting for an explanation. “This is Daniel,” Jack says, knowing full well that his parents are more interested in knowing why both men look like they just crawled out of bed at one o’clock on a Saturday afternoon. Jack could draw them a diagram, but his father has a bad heart.

Daniel blushes, which is pretty damning, but at least it helps to cover up the faint red mark on his neck. And at least his parents look more shocked than horrified. Jack finds that he is grateful for the small things.

His parents stay in town for a week. And in spite of some awkward silences and avoiding of eye contact, they have a fairly pleasant visit. Daniel even joins them a couple of time for dinner, and Jack’s mother grills Daniel for information. Jack suspects that she now knows every part of Daniel’s life that isn’t classified (and maybe some of the classified parts too). 

Jack’s mother pulls him aside before they leave for the airport. “Daniel seems nice,” she says. “But I’ve always hoped that you would find a woman, settle down again.”

Jack wishes that he could have given her that.

 

_4\. When Jack realizes that he will never get married again, not as long as he’s with Daniel._

They’re eating dinner at a restaurant. It’s the closest they’ve ever come to an actual date, just two friends eating steak, careful to sit far enough apart and not to touch too much.

A man and a woman are sitting at the table next to them. He takes out a small box, drops down on one knee, and proposes. She says yes, they kiss, and everyone claps. Jack thinks that the guy’s clever to do the proposal in public. It’s much harder for her to say no.

Daniel smiles, obviously enjoying the couple’s happiness. “I wonder what kind of wedding they’ll have. There is a lot that you can learn about the social structures and hierarchy of a culture by observing their marital rites.”

Jack is subdued throughout the rest of dinner, and the scene in the restaurant replays in his head for days.

There are no white picket fences in their own future. Jack’s already been there, done that, has the t-shirt that was compliments of a failed marriage. A second marriage is the last thing that Jack ever wanted. So there’s no reason why the realization that they can’t should hurt so much.

 

_5\. When their relationship is discovered._

The photographs are damning.

Jack knows that General Erickson is waiting for an explanation, any reason, besides the obvious, as to why a general would doing that with another man. 

“Looks like someone got Photoshop for Christmas,” Jack says. It’s a horrible joke, and they both know it. Unfortunately, Jack can’t offer a better one.

“There will be an investigation,” Erickson warns.

 

Jack is still in Washington, so he has to break the news to Daniel over the phone. 

“We have to do _something_ ,” Daniel says. “This isn’t right.” 

Daniel’s using his “I just found a new cause” tone of voice, which Jack has learned is usually a prelude to some idiotically heroic endeavor. Jack has to make Daniel promise not to do anything stupid, and Daniel reluctantly agrees.

 

General Erickson summons Jack to his office again the next day. He tells Jack that he has some good news. It seems that a certain Dr. Jackson has threatened to quit the Stargate Program unless the whole matter is dropped. 

General Erickson won’t accept Jack’s resignation. The Air Force is thrilled about the idea of having control over such a valuable (and willful) civilian.

As long as Daniel stays with the SGC, Jack’s safe. But they own Daniel now, body and soul. It’s the last thing that Jack ever wanted.


End file.
